Fanboys
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Sebuah majalah mengeluarkan Rama sebagai kovernya. Andi dan Ucok rebutan. [Alay!Andi. Alay!Ucok. SMA!AU. Selamat Tahun Baru!]


**Disclaimer: The Raid (c) Merantau Films. **Tidak ada keuntungan pribadi yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi ... oh itu jelas lah.

**Warning: OOC. **Serong. **Alay universe. AU dimana semua orang hepi.**

* * *

><p>Namanya Andi. Umurnya 17 tahun. Sekolah di SMA Berandal kelas 2 SMA. Terkenal sebagai salah satu delinkuen terbadung di Jakarta yang gak pernah absen tawuran (absen doang terjun mah kadang-kadang). Statusnya sekarang baru pegat dan jomblo. Sekarang terlihat tengah berada di suatu kawasan katakanlah Blok Z, pusat perbelanjaan mewah di Jakarta.<p>

Andi celingak-celinguk. Kanan. Kiri. Gak ada orang yang dia kenal. Bagus, aman, pikirnya.

Andi kembali mengecek perlengkapannya. Kaca mata item? Oke. Topi? Oke. Syal? Oke (padahal kagak dingin juga). Masker buat nutupin muka? Oke. Duit 100 ribu selembar? Oke. Sip, dia siap sekarang.

Dengan langkah mantap, Andi menyeberang jalan menghampiri abang-abang yang sedang menjajakan tabloid.

Sebenarnya ada apa gerangan? Apa yang membuat Andi, yang katanya mirip Donny Alamsyah ini, begitu was-was hanya untuk membeli sebuah majalah?

"Errr mana ya mana ya—eh ini dia!"

Andi menemukan jari-jari yang panjang nan lentik bersentuhan dengan miliknya.

Mereka tatap-tatapan. Abis itu jatuh cinta. Ceilah, sinetron abis.

Tapi sayangnya, ini bukan sinetron. Dan bukannya jatuh cinta, yang ada dia malah mau muntah ngeliat orang di hadapannya.

"UCOK? NGAPAIN LO DI SINI?"

* * *

><p>Namanya Ucok. Umurnya 17 tahun. Sekolah di SMA Berandal kelas 2 SMA. Ucok terkenal sebagai anak dari Kepsek Bangun (yang merangkap anggota DPR juga) yang kelakuannya kayak preman. Beda banget sama kakaknya, Eka, yang baik bersahaja ketua MPK panutan satu bangsa.<p>

"Kampret. Gue lagi nanya. Jangan ngacangin gua. Gua bukan garuda."

Ucok bete sendiri. Ini kutu ngapain sih pake di sini segala!

"Harusnya gue yang nanya, njir. Ngapain lo megang-megang barang gua?"

"Heh, majalah ini gue yang nemu duluan. Elu yang ngapain megang-megang!"

"Gue, njir."

"Gua!"

"Gua!"

"Gua!"

"Gua!"

Oalah! Sebenernya mereka ngerebutin apa sih?

Usut punya usut, ternyata mereka lagi meributkan sebuah majalah! Namun itu bukan majalah biasa. Majalah itu ... ada Rama sebagai kovernya.

Terus? Maksud lo apa terus? Gitu doang? Ini tuh bukan gitu doang! Kalau soal Rama, bagi mereka itu tuh bukan cuma itu doang! Mereka bakalan mempertaruhkan harta, nyawa, dan pikiran cuma buat dapetin _merchandise _official (nyolong barang) Rama!

"Ya udah sih. Gua bisa minta yang lain sama si abangnya, yang kovernya masih mulus, dan bisa borong banyak." Kata si Ucok ngalah.

"Oh, maaf mas, tapi majalahnya udah abis. Ini stok terakhir dari sananya, hehe."

Ucok melotot. Abangnya meleleh di tempat.

"Hahaha, sayang banget ya Cok." Andi nepuk punggung Ucok, sok simpatik. "Sayang banget majalahnya udah abis. Tapi woles aja, lu boleh fotokopi punya gua kok."

HANZER. MAKSUD LO APA FOTOKOPI.

Dia, Ucok, anak pemilik SMA Berandal yang merangkap anggota DPR yang merangkap ketua geng besar di Jakarta, DISURUH FOTOKOPI MAJALAH? Sudi siiiaaaaaahhh. Gak level. Hok cuih. Film bokep aja tempat produksinya dia datengin, terus beli _original_. Masa majalah ginian aja dia mesti fotokopi? _Hell to the o hello_!

Lagian, kalo bisa direbut, kenapa tidak?

"Balikin itu majalah."

"Hah?"

"Itu majalah," Ucok nunjuk-nunjuk. "Lo taro lagi di tempatnya. Buruan. GPL. Lola amat sih lu kayak siput."

"Kenapa juga gue harus nurutin lo? Yang bayar 'kan gua." Seru Andi sewot.

"Soalnya itu majalah nanti _filthy_. Udah gak suci lagi abis diliatin mata lo yang napsuan. Nanti gue bacanya jadi gak tenang karena _Yudhanya gua_ udah ga suci lagi gara-gara mata lo."

"Ish, ya udah sih—EH MAKSUD LO APA YA RAMANYA ELO? RAMA ITU YA PUNYA GUA! UDAH OFISIAL TAHU! NAMA BELAKANG KITA UDAH SAMA."

"HELO PLIS YA NDI LO BERDUA KAKAK ADEK WAJAR NAMA BELAKANGNYA SAMA. DASAR SELAY! (SENPIE ALAY)."

(Wah Ucok ya diam-diam wibu .w.)

"ELO KALI YANG ALAY! LAGIAN SIAPA _YUDHA_? NAMA DIA RAMA TAHU! NAMA ASLI ADEK GUE AJA GAK TAHU SOK SOK NGE-FANS!"

"ITU TUH PANGGILAN KESAYANGAN GUE BUAT DIA TAHU! Lagian dia kan bebeb gue wajarlah gue kasih nama panggilan baru!"

"BE-BEBEB?!" Andi syok. Kalau ini kartun, maka dagunya akan jatuh sampai ke lantai. "SEJAK KAPAN LO BEBEB-BEBEBAN SAMA ADEK GUEEEEEEEEEEE!?"

"Dari ... Lima hari yang lalu!" kata Ucok jahil. Padahal mah bohong. Padahal lima hari lalu Rama cuma bilang makasih karena Ucok udah bersihin daun-daun yang nyangkut di kepala Rama. Cuma kalau dilihat dari _angle _yang salah, emang kayak ciuman sih. Makanya dari kemarin-kemarin SMA Berandal heboh gosip preman Ucok jadian sama ketua klub karate yang meski-masih-kelas-satu-tapi-hebat-dan-imut bernama Rama Baratayudha.

"HAHAHAHAHA lo iri 'kan! Iya 'kan! _Incest _dosa sih." Ucok makin menjadi-jadi. "Udah akuin aja, Ndi. GUE MENANG. KEADILAN MEMANG SELALU MENANG! YEAAAAAAH." Ucok mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil mengenggam majalah tersebut.

"IH GUE GA SUDI PUNYA ADEK IPAR KAYAK LO GA SUDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Andi nonjok-nonjok jijay. "BALIKIN KE-INOSENAN ADEK GUE DASAR JAHANAM!"

"KEINOSENAN APA SIH GUE _BELOM_ APA-APAIN YUDHA SIH."

"BELOM? _**BELOM**_?! BERARTI LO BAKAL 'KAN."

"Sebenernya belom kepikiran sih ... Tapi lo ngasih gue ide sih."

"UCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKK!" Andi _henshin_ jadi super saiyan.

"ANDI APAAN SIH KALEM BRAY—EH ITU APAAN YANG LO PEGANG ANJJJIING!"

"BALIKIN ADEK GUE BALIKIN ADEK GUE BALIKIN ADEK GUE BALIKIN ADEK GUE!"

"ANDI ISTIGFAR ANJING BANGSAT AHNDI—"

Harus memilih antara keperjakaannya atau majalah Rama, Ucok memilih untuk mempertahankan status kelaki-lakiannya. Ia melempar majalah itu kesembarang arah. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Andi. Andi langsung mengejar majalah itu bak anjing yang kelaparan. Andi menoleh ke arah Ucok dengan tatapan licik. Rupanya Andi tadi sengaja _sengklek_ supaya Ucok lengah.

"TAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" baru sadar dirinya dikecoh, Ucok langsung berlari menyusul Andi. "ANJING TAI LO NDI LO BERMAIN CURANG!"

"HAHAHAHA SALAH SENDIRI! Lo kayak pemula di dunia kepremanan aja sih!"

"BANGSAT SINI LU!"

Tentu saja Andi tidak mendengarkan Ucok. Andi melompati satu dua meja dagangan, lalu melompat. Ia memanjangkan tangannya, hendak meraih majalah yang sudah satu dua senti lagi ia raih. Namun nasib berkata lain. Andi jatuh terjeduk pilar tembok, majalah jatuh ke tangan orang lain.

"Ah!" suara perempuan terdengar. "Ini majalah yang _cover_-nya Mas Rama! Udah kucariin ke mana-mana."

Ucok dan Andi langsung fokus sama suara tadi. OH MY GOD, ada Rama di sampingnya! Terus yang tadi itu Isa! Pacar Rama yang sesungguhnya (masih _backstreet_)!

"Ahahaha udah lama aku cari ini." Isa mengeluarkan uangnya. "Aku beli ini bang! Ini uangnya, duit pas."

"I-ih Isa ngapain beli gituan aku 'kan jadi malu ..." kata Rama ngunyu. Tiga orang mimisan di tempat.

"Gak apa-apa, Mas. Mas ganteng kok di sini! Aslinya juga!" Kata Isa tulus. "Ya udah yuk lanjut jalan-jalan lagi. Mau nonton _Berdiri Samping Aku_ nih."

"Ayo." Rama menggandeng tangan Isa. Andi syok sampai ada suara petir sebagai latarnya. Ucok juga syok tapi lagu horor yang jadi latarnya. "Eh, ada Bang Andi sama Kak Ucok. Aku gak sadar. Kalian lagi ngapain? Gak panas pakai baju kayak gitu?"

"E-eh ngga itu, anu—" dua-duanya salah tingkah. "Kita cuma lagi latihan ketahanan tubuh bareng! Iya 'kan Cok?"

"Yo-Yoi!" Ucok mengiyakan, lalu merangkul Andi biar kelihatan bersahabat. "Kalo latihan sendiri gak enak, jadi gue ngajak Andi deh! Terus di sekolah bosen jadi kita sambil jalan-jalan! Latihan iya, hepi juga iya!"

"Setuju banget sama Saudara Ucok!"

"Oh gitu ya," Rama mengiyakan saja tanpa rasa curiga. "Kalo gitu aku duluan ya? Kalian selamat latihan ya! Abang jangan pulang malem lagi nanti Bapak marah."

"Iya-iya." kata Andi sok kalem. Padahal seneng diperhatikan adik.

"Dadah beb—" perut Ucok ditonjok Andi. "Dadah Rama~!" Andi melambaikan tangannya. Rama membalas, sebelum kemudian kembali fokus sama Isa. Andi menghela napas melihat sang adik yang sudah menghilang di kejauhan, sementara Ucok masih meringis perutnya kram ditonjok Andi.

"Rama udah gede ya ..." kata Andi pilu. Ucok hanya melirik sejenak.

"Lo mau nangis, Ndi?"

"Emangnya lo nggak?"

"Mau sih." Ucok manyun. "Tapi gak di sini. Gengsi diliatin abangnya."

"Gue juga gengsi." Andi mengusap matanya. "Tapi gue ga tahan lagi."

"Cup cup." Ucok menepuk punggung Andi pelan. "Jangan nangis dong, Ndi. Apalagi lo berantakan gitu. Bisa dikira gue abis memperkaos lu." Andi masih nangis. Ucok jadi bingung 'kan. "Andi. Udah dong. Nih lap air mata lo pake sapu tangan gue."

"Kok lo jadi _gentleman_ gitu sih." kata Andi menghina. Andi membuang ingus yang mampet di sapu tangan Ucok. Ucok menatap Andi horor. "Tapi _thanks _ya. Nih sapu tangan lo."

"Buat lo aja." kata Ucok sungkan. "Udah, dari pada kita galau gak jelas di sini, mending kita nge-baso aja. Gue bayarin deh."

"Ciyusan?"

"Iyeeee. Mumpung gue baik nih. Makanya jangan nangis lagi."

"Iya, iya. Tumben banget lo baik. Semoga gak ada tsunami di Jakarta deh."

"Hahahaha bajing lu."

Andi bangun dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian Andi dan Ucok berjalan beriringan menuju tukang baso samping SMA Berandal. Semua berakhir bahagia.

(Besoknya di mading, ada berita kalau dua preman yang selama ini saingan kemarin terlihat jarang bareng. Rama memberi selamat pada Andi karena gak jomblo lagi. Eka memberi selamat pada Ucok karena akhirnya menemukan pendamping yang pantas. Andi dan Ucok sama-sama menjerit alay sebagai respon.

Semua berakhir bahagia(?)).

—FIN

* * *

><p>AN: Gue ngapain sih hahahaha. Ya udah selamat tahun baru semua!


End file.
